Invader Zim: The Second Generation, Forbidden Love
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Twenty three years has passed without hide or hair of the Irkens that we all know and love. But when young Dit just so happens to go to skool with a little girl that's not all human, what will his father think? Characters are OOC. Please leave a review! ZATR Z(Zita)ADR OCxOC


**I do not own any IZ characters, Jhonen Vasquez does! CHARACTERS ARE EXTREMELY OOC! (at least for now ;P) Please leave a review and tell me if you think this is worth continuing or not. :) LUVS~**

**DKK**

* * *

It had been twenty three years since Tak had returned to Earth. Twenty three years since the last time that Dib had seen Zim or Tak. Eighteen years since Dib had decided to make his father proud and join the field of genetic engineering. Thirteen years since Dib and Zita were married happily. Twelve years since the pair had given forth a happy baby boy, named Dit (pronounced Deet).

Now was Dit's first year of Middle Skool. Dib Membrane was thirty-five years old. His scythe-shaped hair had gained a few zigzags and his face had also gained years. His glasses were oval-shaped and smaller. He wore a deep indigo turtleneck with a silver molecule on it, along with slimming black jeans and a long black trench coat. Dit had straight, purple hair like his mother that also had a long scythe-shaped cowlick-much like his father. His eyes were a mix of amber and brown, which he had inherited from both of his parents. Covering these eyes were a set of thick, black, and rectangular glasses. He wore a short-sleeved olive-colored shirt and cameo cargo pants. Halfway up his legs were a pair of thick combat boots that were his father's when he was Dit's age. Dit held onto his father's hand as though it were a lifeline. Dit had always been a shy, withdrawn wallflower. The idea of graduating from Elementary Skool to Middle Skool had frightened him all through his fifth grade. And now this fear was a reality. Dib could sense that his son was feeling anxious and pulled him to the side, away from the other students and their parents.

"Dit," Dib began, his diminutive son looking back up into his amber eyes, "I know that you probably won't really listen to me, but I'm going to give it a shot, here." Dib smiled in sincerity. "When I was your age, I was a social outcast, myself." Dit's eyes widened. But his father was so famous!

"You were?" He asked in awe. Dib kept his smile and nodded.

"Yes, I was. But let me tell you something. I never changed who I was, just because of what others thought of me. Dit, I want you to stay true to who you are. I know that there will be times when life will knock you down... But don't let others tell you who you are. Only you are the captain of your future, and let no one put you down." Dit smiled at his father, then hugged him which caught Dib by surprise. He hugged his son back with a grin.

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Dib pulled out some folded up clothing from his work briefcase and handed it to Dit. Dit unfolded it and looked at the jacket in confusion.

"That trench coat was mine, when _I _was your age." Dit's face lit up with joy and he hurriedly put on the coat.

"Cool! Thanks, this is awesome!" Dit admired the jacket as he looked at himself in it at all angles. It fit like a glove. Dib smiled, his eyes closing happily. He then looked around to find that nearly all the parents of the new sixth graders had gone inside. With the exception of a pair of people. A man and his daughter.

The man had black hair and lavender eyes. He was very pale with deep rings under his eyes. His black hair was slicked back with gel and it ended at the base of his neck. He wore a plain red tank top and black skinny jeans, along with this he wore a black fedora and combat boots with red laces. On his back was a black, circular backpack with red circles on it. The little girl, the man's daughter, was as pale as her father. The new sixth grader had large fuchsia eyes with long lashes. She had spiky black hair with a purple tint to it. Her nose, like her father's, was small. She wore a long pink dress with horizontal purple stripes. She had black leather pants that clung to her skinny legs, and pointed boots that went to her knees. Somehow... the ensemble looked familiar to Dib. Almost as if he had seen it in a dream or a distant memory...

Dib shook his suspicion away with a grin. He strained his ears, and was able to hear the conversation that the man was having with his daughter.

"You, my darling, are special. You won't have any problem making friends, I assure you. You just keep your head held high and be proud of who you are. You'll do great things one day. I can see it now." The raven-haired man smiled and held his girl, who nuzzled her head in his neck.

"I love you, daddy." The man's voice _also _sounded familiar. Dib rubbed his temple and held his son's hand as they walked into the school to begin the new student orientation.

* * *

Zim grinned and pulled his young daughter onto his shoulders, jogging inside the school. He could sense someone behind him. Someone familiar. He recognized the footstep pattern. Zim also knew that the human was none the wiser of his identity. Well, his disguise _was _much better than it had been previously. What could he say? He had been proud of his Irken heritage, but that was then. This is the now. He contorted his face into one of stony hatred. At his daughter's laughter, Zim smiled again and spun around several times, until they reached the door to the Middle Skool. Zim smiled and took his little girl off of his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" The elder alien asked. The little girl blushed a blue color but nodded and took her father's hand. Dit and Dib were directly behind the pair. Zim sighed and opened the door.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome new students and parents! We begin a new school year today and we should all be excited! Aren't we?" The perky blonde at a podium in the school cafeteria. There was a mumble among the crowd of various answers. Most consisted of the words "whatever"'s and sarcastic "sure"'s. Zim, who had his hand under his chin and eyes half-lidded. His daughter was seated on his lap, relaxed into Zim's chest. Coincidentally, Dib had sat next to him with his son. Dit kept stealing glances at the young girl, who was bored out of her mind. He blinked and looked at her father.

"Daddy?" Zim glanced at his daughter.

"Yes?"

"Why is she taking so long to be boring? Can we go learn things now?" Dib grinned to himself. Zim chuckled a bit.

"So eager... Don't worry, soon enough she'll stop talking. Then you'll be able to go to class. I just hope you have someone other than who _I _had." Zim shuddered and Dib payed no heed to what the man said. Dit, however, was very invested in the conversation.

"Who'd you have?" He asked. Zim grinned.

"Just some cranky old woman. Not of that much importance, really. I can't even remember her name." Zim lied. He _could _remember Ms. Bitters very well. In all honesty though, he didn't want Dib to figure out his identity. It would only cause problems for his daughter. All four of them turned their attentions back to the blonde on the podium.

"And in conclusion, we promise that your students are in good hands here at our Middle Skool! Today is a day dedicated to the sixth graders, so that they can meet and greet their teachers. The seventh and eighth graders will resume _their _classes tomorrow, on Tuesday. Parents are welcome to stay and meet the teachers, but it is not necessary as we will be having a parent-teacher open house next Thursday. Have a nice day!" The ugly woman, who had _far _too much makeup on, stepped down from her place up front and left the room. Zim stood and set his daughter down, kneeling to her height.

"I'm not going to work today. I could go home and help your mother, or if you want I could call her and stay here with you." He smiled his zipper-toothed smile and hugged her. The girl sighed and thought for a second.

"You can help mama. I'm gonna go by myself. This is Middle Skool, after all." Zim nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Have a good time. You're walking home, right?" The kid nodded. Zim sighed, thinking of how grown his daughter was. "I suppose I'll see you when you come home. Good luck." With one last hug, the grown alien stood and walked outside. Dib checked his watch and looked down at Dit with an apologetic expression.

"I have to get to the lab. I've got a petri-dish that needs checking." Dit nodded sadly. If only _his _dad had taken the day off... Dib hugged his son and ruffled his purple hair. "I'll see ya when you get home from school, though. I promise. Catch ya later, squirt." Dit grinned and nodded happily, lining up with the rest of his sixth grade class.

* * *

Dib walked next to Zim, unknowing of his real identity. Oddly enough, the laboratory was in the same direction as Zim's home. Dib cleared his throat awkwardly, but Zim payed little attention. Dib sighed and decided to exchange pleasantries.

"The weather is good, huh?" Zim shrugged when he took in the gray clouds and lack of sun.

"It's better than rain and snow." Dib nodded in agreement. Zim peeked at Dib's expression. It wasn't very suspicious. Odd. Perhaps Dib was more dense than the alien had previously thought.

"It _is _a pleasure, Professor Membrane." Dib's eyes widened. This man knew him?

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Zim shook his head.

"No, but I know of your works in genetic research. Being in the medical field of study, I tend to read medical journals involving genetics. Your discoveries have helped the oncology unit greatly, you know." Dib grinned.

"It's nice to meet someone who appreciates it." Zim grinned at how well they were getting along... For bitter rivals.

* * *

Dit glanced at the girl that he had met earlier. She was walking through the school with a bored expression, obviously wishing that she was in the classroom rather than walking through the halls to tour the school. He caught up with her, figuring that she was a better candidate than any to be his friend. Especially considering the rest of the students in his class hated him for being weird. This girl was new, maybe this could be an opening. At least before she discovered that he was weird...

"Uh... Well, hi. M-My name's Dit." The girl looked around before looking at him. She smiled sweetly, revealing zipper-like teeth. "Woah..." Dit whispered so that the girl wouldn't hear.

"Hi. My name is Kat." Dit was internally jumping for joy. This girl seemed to like him! On the outside, though, he remained his "cool".

"Is that short for something?" Kat looked confused at the idea of having a longer name.

"Uh, no? My second name is Miz, if _that's_ what your asking..." Dit nodded, never hearing the term "second name" instead of "middle name" before.

"Not really what I was getting at, but I like your names." Kat blushed, though Dit didn't notice the discoloration, and smiled shyly.

"Thanks. Your name is cool, too." Kat grabbed Dit's hand with her three gloved fingers, making the boy blush. "Let's be friends."

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Tell me, Kat, and Dit what you think!**

**Kat: Yeah! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!**

**Dit: Leave us a review if ya wanna see more! (even though DKK will probably continue this regardless of your opinion, as we already have ONE person that says we should...)**

**Plot, Dit, Kat, and ugly blonde lady © DeliciousKrabKakes **

**Invader Zim characters and original plot © Johnen Vasquez**


End file.
